Guardian of Talent
by artisticgurl
Summary: Or Guardian of Voice. Melody is 15 new in Burgess and has amazing talents Jack is the first to reconigze her talents.She and Jack become close friends maybe more but will a enemy rise once more? JackXOC Hope you all enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first ROTG story so I hope you like it! I don't own ROTG Dream Works does.**

* * *

My name's Melody I live in Burgess well I'm new to Burgess I use to live in Texas **(sorry idk where Burgess is)**so I'm not use to cold weather to be I first got here I was scared and shy still am.

I'm 15 so I lived in Texas my entire life all of my friends are back home so I'm basically alone.

_I never wanted to come my parents even know what it feels like to be the kid in school and place!?_ I thought as I looked out the window seeing kids play at the park everything was so new to me all the snow and cold weather I kept looking out the window seeing the kids play one of them is my neighbor Jamie.

They look about the age where they still believe in Santa and the tooth fairy,which is good because it's akward when your the only 15 year old who still believes in them in high school.

I kept staring outside and finally decided to take a stroll around here to get use to I was passing by the playground a snowball passed right in front of me!

I felt like I just dodge a bullet! I turned to the kids who stopped playing and frozed in spot I just blinked and continued walking it's my first day here and I don't want to tell off a kid and make them cry.

I still felt the kids still in place and this time a snowball did hit me but I ignored it and kept walking you could say that I'm the type of person who doesn't care of what happens to me as long as I protect someone in this case I'm protecting the kids from my bad side.

Normal POV

"Jack why did you do that?" asked Jamie "Hey I wanted him to have some fun with us."Jack stated unaware that who he hit was a girl not a guy.

Which left the kids quiet at what he thought was a guy and not a girl."Uh, Jack that was a girl you hit."Pippa said.

"Yeah and she's my new neighbor she's from Texas at least that's what my mom said."Jamie told the guardian.

Jack now feeling guilty said "Should I go and apoligise?"

"Yes but only-"

"If she sees you."

Said Caleb and Claude.

"Okay maybe tonight then."he said and continued with the snowball fight.

Melody's POV

It was nighttime and there a full moon so I did my video by my window with my gutiar.

I was making a video of me singing and was going to send it to my friends back home.

_"Turn the page Take a pen sign your name hold on to your picture Write a wish that will always stay like this Yeahh friends forever This is not Goodbye It's time to write the next chapter of our lives Can't erase yesterday We'll remember it always We started something that won't never end Now let's write the next chapter of our lives"_

Once I finshed I stood up and turned off my camera "That was amazing." said a voice. I turned to see a boy about my age he had pale skin white hair and blue a blue hoodie with some snow designs around the shoulders and brown pants and no shoes with a staff.

"I'm Jack."he said.

* * *

**I really hope everyone liked it! And I'll do my best updating on this story! Review! P.s. the song is called Chapter of our lives its by Shane harper not mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

_WHOOSH!_

__Went her guitar as she tried to hit Jack unaware that he was a guardian."Hey slow down!I'm Jack Frost!"he said dodging her hits.

"Hey sure and I'm the Tooth Fairy!"she said"Prove it." Jack made it snow in her room and Melody gazed in awe.

Jack just looked at her closely light brown boots,blue jeans and dark blue long sleeved had long **(long!)**dark brown hair,dark brown eyes and a tan from her home.

Jack then he realized something.

"Wait you can see me! But your 15 and how?..What?.."he said a bit speechless that a 15 year old girl actually saw him! Him! A Guardian for kids! He wouldn't be surprised that Jamie saw him at this age but he never really meet her!

"Yes! I can see you!"she said"I see you because I never really stopped in Guardians.I know it's kinda weird that a 15 year old girl still believes.I guess you could say that I'm in touch with my inner child."

She handed him a book and as he opened it he saw drawing of the guardians of course they didn't look anything like them.

"Well their not like us but I have to admit your a pretty talented artist."he said giving her a smirk handing her back the book.

"Well now that I got a good view of at least one of you I guess I could change my drawing style."she smiled at him curling under the covers of her bed with a yawn as he turned to see Sandy giving dreams to the kids.

When Jack left her room the moon shone bright at her window which could only mean one thing...She was the next Guardian.

* * *

North Pole

North gathered everyone at the pole,"Why are we 'ere North?"asked Bunny.

"Man in moon has chosen a new guardian."he said."Really?Who?"asked **(idk what the thing where Jack is chosen and appears in the begining)**Melody appeared.

"Melody!?"cried all the Guardians surprised."

"She's the biggest light that there is on the globe!She is known for beleving at this age!"North cheered!

"It's all ready morning should we go and get her?"asked Tooth."I'll do it."said Bunny ready to make one of his holes."No how about I go and get her."said Jack.

"I'll race ya and see who reaches 'er first."smirked Bunny with a thump and jumped into the like a bullet flew out the window.

...

Bunny was the first to make it to her room "GAAH!"exclaimed Melody as she was grabbed by him and back in to the hole.

When he reached the pole Melody came face to face with Tooth,North,Sandy and of course her kidnapper Bunny followed by a tired Jack Frost.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You Melody have been chosen to become a Guardian! Music!"cheered North.

Melody had no words yet she gladly aceppted only 2 questions remained...

1:What about her Family?

2:What exactly is she a Guardian of?


	3. Guardian Name

Melody sat down near her window with Bunny,Sandy and Jack."So uh,what will happen to my family?"she asked.

"Well guardians are immortal and I guess your family will soon age but that won't happen until a long time."Jack said. Melody looked shocked and worried,"Okay and well what am I a guardian of?"

"That's kinda of for you ta figure out with time."Bunny said,just then Melody's older sister Amy came in and walked right through Bunnymund. Meaning that she didn't believe she was 20 after all."Are you talking to your self again?"she asked trying to get bars on her cellphone.

"No I'm talking to Jack Frost,Sandman and the Easter bunny."she looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Melody there's no one here."she said,"Yeah they are and I'm surprise that you don't see Aster after all you wear lots of spring clothes that have Easter eggs on them."Melody exclaimed.

Amy blushed,"I like they designs that's all it's amazing on how there's so much art on an egg!"she nudged Bunny on the shoulder and Melody giggled.

Amy thinking she was laughing at her said"Oh grow up will you."she said lightly punching her shoulder and smiling.

"I will,"she said and when Amy reached the door "Not!"Melody finished.

"Hahahah!"Melody laughed at Bunny's face,"You so like my sister!"she said laughing on her Pooka blushed under his fur.

Just then North and Tooth appeared "Have you told your parents about you being a Guardian?"asked Tooth."No because they wouldn't believe without proof and they would think I'm crazy and send me to a hospital."Melody explained.

She then went downstairs to where her parents were,"Mom,Dad I need to tell you guys something."

Her parents heads shoot up and looked at her with horror,"Please tell me that were not going to be grandparents."said her mom.

"MOM!? Not in front of the guardians!"Melody said shocked."The who?"asked her father.

"The Guardians North Nicholas,Sandman,Toothina, Bunnymund and Jack Frost."she said introducing course her parents only saw air.

"Are you on drugs?"asked her mother."No! Mom! I'm trying to tell you guys that I'm a guardian!"Melody said in patience.

Just then Jack threw snowballs at her parents to see them,and they had to explain them that Melody was a guardian and how she was chosen.

"But why was she chosen?"her father asked,"Because Melody has something special that Man in Moon saw."North said.

"What is it?" asked Melody.

"I don't know."North said.

"But will she have to go with you?"her mother asked,"Since Melody is still young it's okay for her to stay here but of course she's going to have to come to either one of our places so we can train her daily."Tooth explained.

"I can do that!"she said,"After school though."

"It's settled Melody is our new guardian!" Jack said.

"Wait what's you'r full name?"asked Bunny all guardians had to make up a name so that it could match their she said,

"Melody Luna Harmony."


	4. Chapter 4

Review and so sorry for the short chapters!

* * *

It was Melody's first day of school in her new home few stared and whispered she was nervous and wasn't really surprised that people were already doing that.

She went to the princple's room to get her shechulde and locker number. When she went to her locker she saw one girl she had short brown hair and wore jeans and a purple t-shirt with a brown jacket. Then saw two boys one of them was blonde and he wore a blue shirt and dark jeans the other was african american**(I just can't say that their...you get the point) **he wore glasses shirt tucked in and wore a black belt his hair also seemed fuzzy.

"Hi!" greeted the girl, "You must be the new girl." "I am how'd you know who I was?"Melody asked.**  
**

"Rumors spread quit fast around here. Hi I'm Robert."said the blonde boy. "I'm Alex."said the other boy,"And I'm Emily."said the girl.

"Nice to meet you I'm Melody."

Just then a group of jocks passed by and said things like"Hey Einstein!" "Hello Robot!",then a group of girls walked up to Emily and asked for their home work.

A girl looked towards Melody and said " Oh for a new girl your different why don't you join us and leave these geeks we'll show you the right crowd."

Melody looked at the others and looked back at her "Thanks but I think that I can find the right crowd on my own." and stood next to Emily.

The girls then left,"Wow! I've never seen a girl stand up to them like that!"Emily gasped."I tend to stammer and get nervous."

"Yeah that's a talent for us,we don't have any friends because were nerd or geeks."Alex said."That's why they called you Einstein and Robot?"Melody asked.

"Yeah and also because my full name is Albert and I'm smart so I got a permant nickname."said Alex.

"They call me robot because I'm also smart and don't really show great emotion towards others exepect for us 3."Robert said.

"You mean 4 I'm so not going to leave you guys you all need someone to help you guys to speak up for yourself!"Melody said.

"You can help us!?"asked Emily,"That's what friends are for!"Melody said unknown to her that she was being watched by Jack who smiled.

Then Melody saw a purple shine go out of her hand and into her 3 new friends,they of course didn't feel it.

Just then a jock went up to Robert "Hey where's my homework Robot!?"and rammed his back to the lockers,the purple shine glowed around Rob's body but no one saw it exepct Jack and Melody.

"I am sick and tired of you asking,No DEMANDING me to do your stinkin' Homework!"he shouted and the entire hallway went silent and stared at them.

The jock was about to punch him then Albert got in between them and said "If your going to hurt him you gotta go through me first I know kung fu!"he said.

Melody leaned close to Emily and asked,"Does he really know?" "Not at all!?"she told her then Melody whispered "Albert will be good of kung fu." Just then Albert glowed purple and when the jock was about to punch him he missed and everything went in to a big fight!

Albert DID know kung fu after all!

"I have no idea what happened it just came to me!"he said after giving the jock a black eye and the school cheered."So did I,I had no idea on what came over me! Oh hanks Melody you did help us!"then the 3 of them hugged Melody somehow knowing that she did something and then a gold shine surrounded the friends!

Jack was amazed now he knew what her center and powers were! And so did Melody!


End file.
